Who Knows?
by bluepurple
Summary: Total AU story of our favorite duo. Just Alex, Bobby, Lewis, and her parents.
1. One Night

Title: Who Knows?

Disclaimer: We do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do.

Authors: bluepurple (AriesOx17 and bogoalexea)

Authors Note: This story is Total AU so there is just Bobby and Alex and her parents.

Genre: Friendship

Rating: T (T+/M towards the end)

Chapter 1: One Night

* * *

Alexandra Eames was at her favorite café working her ass off on the latest project for her fashion design class when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Alex I got an invitation to party this Friday and I can bring a guest... I'd love it if you came with me!"

"I don't know... I'm kinda getting a big project done here. You know it's due pretty soon.

If I don't get a good grade on this I…"

"Oh come on you should loosen up a bit girl" Sheri interjected. "How about this: if we go and you aren't having fun within an hour, I'll totally leave the party with you, no questions asked."

Alex eyed her longtime friend and current roommate Sheridan Bradigan who was a true Irish. She wasa bit wild at times too. Sheri would never back out on a chance to have fun.

Eames finally let out a sigh and gave in "You win... Where's the party at anyways?"

"Well, it'll take place at the Hilton Hotel in Times Square's Pinnacle Bar this Friday night."

"What should I wear?"

"All I can tell you is dress to impress."

"I hope the time is convenient."

"It's at 7:30 pm. So you see, it doesn't start too late"

"Yeah, you're right" Alex said with a slight shrug " I guess I have no excuse"

"Thanks girl you're the best!" yelled Sheri as she took off in the direction of their apartment.

-x-

Surprisingly Alex managed to finish up her project earlier enough (before the deadline and even before the party.) She could totally relax and just prepare for that night out with her friend.

A few hours before the party, Eames was in her bedroom taking her time to get ready.

Well, her friend told her to 'dress to impress', so that's what she was going to do.

Right when she was putting on the finishing touches off her chosen outfit (a hot tie back halter top that complemented her body paired with dark jeans and open toe pumps), she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hey girl you ready?" Sheri asked in a very excited voice.

"Almost," Alex answered while applying her jasmine perfume on her pulse points. After checking her appearance in the mirror, finding herself satisfied with what she saw, Alex opened the door. Sheri was right there sitting on the couch with revealing clothes on (as usual).

"Wow... you look fantastic! I bet it won't take long for guys to fall like dominos when they see you."

Sheri commented with a sincere smile. Alex rolled her eyes but then uttered a "thanks" with a giggle.

"Lets get out of here already!"Sheri urged. "My gut tells me tonight's gonna be a great one!"

When they arrived Sheri squealed, "OMG I was never told The Mechanic Rockers were playing tonight; this is too cool!" A short time later, Alex found herself having a few drinks at the bar while

Sheri was... well wherever she was, making out with some random guy.

While Alex made idle chit chat with some of the party goers, her attention was stolen by a certain song started up. Liking what she heard, she headed on over to listen. Reaching the spot, she noted to herself

"This guitarist isn't bad on the eyes at all"

After a few moments, she realized that the 'not-bad-on-the-eyes' guy was just doing his thing while staring at her with his dark brown eyes. Eames' heart rate increased.

_Is he staring at me? No... Yes.... Whatever the answer, I'm just gonna stare along. This is fun anyways._

(Well, she was being honest to herself.)

Lost in the eyes of the sizzling guitarist, she jolted when her friend tapped her on the shoulder. "You're

having fun?"

"Jeez Sheri, you wanna give me a heart-attack!?!"

"Oops sorry, anyways I'd like you to meet Kevin um…"

"Hanlon," said the dark haired twenty something male putting out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kevin, I'm Alex," Eames replied as she shook the guy's hand.

With her arms around him, Sheri asked again "So you're having fun, right?"

"Oh, um yeah, I uh…" Alex began then her eyes drifted away to make contact with that guitarist again.

And nope, Sheri didn't miss that!

"Hey girl" Sheri began but to no avail so she tried again. "Earth to Alex, earth to Alex can you hear me?"

Alex then came out of her trance and looked at Sheri.

"You should go over and introduce yourself."

"Huh? No, of course not! I mean…"

Sheri giggled; her roommate could be pretty priceless.

"You know what... I have a better idea. Come with me Kevin."

It wasn't until Sheri and Kevin where right near the guitarist, that Alex realize what was going on.

_Oh no, now what?_

Accompanied by her friend and Kevin, that 'not-bad-on-the-eyes' guitarist was heading towards her.

"Alex I would like to introduce to you, Bobby Goren. Bobby this is my best friend and roommate, Alex Eames."

"It is my pleasure to meet you Alex," Bobby said politely as he bent down to kissed her hand.

"Now go and have fun you two" Sheri ordered "And Alex whatever happens do not worry,okay?"

With that, Sheri and Kevin were long gone in the crowd. Eames didn't even get to insert a word.

_God she's bossy. But no complaints here... I'm exactly were I wanna be (at least I think so)._

Bobby and Alex sat at the bar drinking (a lot) and talking about... things. In a blink of an eye, they were both fully drunk. The heat was there alright. A man and a woman meet, find each other attractive, accidentally get drunk and in the party mood.... Well, what's gonna happen with all these factors?

The guitarist took Eames hand and headed to a quieter place away from all the chaos of the party.

The moment they stepped into a spacious room, their lips crashed engaging in a heated and passionate kiss. The shedding of their clothing soon followed and the two collapsed on a luxurious bed nude and furiously making out and caressing each other. In no time, Bobby was hovering over her, leaving a trail of searing kisses down both sides of her neck and shoulders as she ran her fingers through his curls while he was in her.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "Who Knows?" More to come!

A/N 3: Reviews are appreciated! Please be gentle as this is our first collaborative work!


	2. So It Begins

Title: Who Knows?

Disclaimer: We do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do.

Authors: bluepurple (AriesOx17 and bogoalexea)

Genre: Friendship

Rating: T (for swearing)

Chapter 2: So It Begins

* * *

The next morning Alex woke up with a massive hangover, confused by her surroundings. She was even more perplexed and shocked when she realized that somebody was in bed, under the same sheets with her, naked. At first she couldn't remember who the heck he was. However after a little reflection,

things came to mind.

_Great, I can't believe I did this_... She reprimanded herself for being in such a situation. Eames really wasn't in the one-night-stand habit. Nope. She definitely had to get the hell out of there. So quickly but quietly she slid out of bed, found her clothes, dressed in a flash and fled the room furtively.

-x-

Six weeks had past since the party and Alex was a month away from graduating from Arts Institute. Right before she even applied for commencement, one of her design teachers, Victoriana had gotten her a job interview with a close friend of hers. Of course she was super excited and grateful. The night before the interview, she laid out her most professional clothing. She rehearsed what she wanted to say several times 'cause she really wanted this to work. She got up early feeling a bit down. For some reason she had started to feel moody every now and then but she wrote it off as pre-interview she had a filling breakfast she felt better. She rehearsed one more time then headed out to be 'judged'.

When she arrived at the location given to her by her advisor, she took a deep breath and with her resume and portfolio in hand, she walked into the building hoping for the best. An hour and a half later, she was ecstatic to the point of bursting. She's gotten the job with Debra Bannon one of the world's most renowned fashion designer; and the best part was she was asked to come back on Saturday for a short orientation.

Right as Eames was walking out of the building, with her nose in her portfolio, she walked into something or rather someone.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention" the stranger said with an embarrassed smile as he helped her gather her stuff. When she looked up, her heart leapt hard. _It's him! Uh oh!_

After saying a quick 'thank you' she swiftly left the building. Unfortunately, the guitarist already recognized her.

_How fucking luckier can I get? Does he work actually here?_

Well, the next week that followed she got her answer. Every single day she would see him and every single time she did, Alex always forgot something at her desk. Bobby on the other hand did want to say

"Hi" or something, you know, to keep things cool. But he didn't push it; he understood...

One day however, he was coming out of the building on an assignment from his boss. He was preoccupied with his camera and Alex was also lost in thought when they walked into each other (once again.... life's funny, isn't it?).

Eames started to silently panic. Bobby laid a hand on her and said with a reassuring smile "Hey, come on, we didn't commit the crime of the century"

With no words, Eames sat back as a silent way of complying. So Bobby sat on the floor next to her and began:

"Instead of avoiding me every day, we can really just be friends. How about us putting _that _behind us, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah you're right" Alex answered, her face red with shame "I've been acting immature"

"Good, good" and he helped her back up on her feet. "I'll see you around then?"

"Sure" Eames replied with a shy smile.

-x-

Goren and Eames slowly started to get to know each other. One of the things she found out about Bobby was that he was raised by a single mother who after the tragic sudden death of his father, struggled to keep her kid on the proper route despite the absence of a father figure. Bobby came to know that Alex came from a family of cops but she still succeed to pursue her dream: becoming an

fashion designer. She even got to know his band members pretty well. There was Lewis the drummer, Derek the keyboard player and Greg the lead guitarist and singer. All of the members had been friends since grade school and had formed a band six months ago and were already getting a lot of bookings.

The band even gave Alex all access passes for her, Sheri, and Kevin (Kevin and her friend hooked up) to each of their bookings.

As their friendship grew so did her sick feelings. Every day passed with more inexplicable symptoms such as constantly needing to use the bathroom, fatigued, a bad case of headaches along with constipation, bloating, and cramping.

During their hangouts Bobby came to conclude that something was definitely wrong with Alex. Not only did she seem to be eating more than usual, she also looked strangely pale. This worried him. So one day he decided to pop up the question: "You're feeling okay?"

Alex smiled touched by her pal's concern "I am fine. Just haven't been sleeping well lately probably due the approach of my graduation or work itself. It'll pass."

Bobby nodded while looking at her skeptically. But he let the subject rest.

-x-

Goren's question started to make her worry. If he noticed that something was visibly wrong with her maybe she had to look into things. So when she got to her apartment she confided to Sheri: "Sheri?"

"Yeah"

"I have a bad feeling that I'm pregnant"

"Wow, wow... what makes you think that?"

"I've skipped my period... twice"

"Oh no, I have some spares..."

"Okay" Alex nodded franticly.

Unfortunately the test ran positive. "This really sucks for me Sheri! What the hell are my parents gonna think?" whispered Eames with a trembling voice.

With a consoling hug "Hey easy now Alex. Come on, big deal you're pregnant. I mean, your a grown woman, your parents can understand that."

"You think so?"

"Of course, okay? Now you need to go see a doctor..."

Eames looked at her confused. "You know, for verification" Sheri clarified. "Then you'll put your parents in the loop." Her friend added with a reassuring smile. Alex then hurried to the phone and made a next day appointment with her gynecologist.

She couldn't sleep all night just thinking of the possibility that she could be pregnant. It wasn't until 2am that she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

After her morning class, she headed straight to work as an attempt to distract herself a little. After a busy day at work, she met up with Bobby to chill out a little more. She had to admit that she did indeed love his company... a lot. While they were just sitting in a nearby park just talking about nothing, Eames suddenly got up wavering a bit with her hand on her stomach. Bobby jumped up, held her shoulders as to steady her "You alright?"

She didn't get to answer. A violent heave overcame her and she started to puke right there.

"Come on, come on" he guided her to the closest trash can. He held her hair behind as she was vomiting.

_How embarrassing but warm actually..._

"I need to go" Alex uttered after spilling her gut.

"You need to go see a doctor" Goren said with a slight hint of authority in his voice.

Alex glared at him for moment but not wanting to say something she'd regret later she settled to say "I am gonna... I have an appointment in an hour and half at Mt. Sinai"

"Finally a wise decision" he joked "I could go with you if you want..."

"No, no. That's okay but thank you. I know you have work tonight with Lewis."

"Alex..."

"You can drop me off since you seem so eager to help" she interrupted in an amused way. Bobby just smiled.

Reaching the hospital Bobby reminded her "You'll be coming to dinner with Sheri and Kevin tomorrow night, right?"

"I already answered that. Okay I will... jeez" She shook her head in a fake exasperation.

She was pleased; maybe he likes her company too.... a lot.

Alex explain to Dr. Nguyen about her symptoms and her home pregnancy test results. He ran the necessary test and 'bing' what a big surprise she was pregnant.

When she got home all torn up and everything she realized that Sheri wasn't home yet. So she decided to reason with herself: "I'm about ten weeks pregnant so that means it's probably Bobby's kid.... and I thought things couldn't get any worst. But really, what did I expect? I broke up with Chayce over six freaking months ago... I'd know if I were six months pregnant, duh!"

She continued to think things through and scold herself until she fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "Who Knows?"

A/N 2:Reviews are appreciated!


	3. The Truth

Title: Who Knows?

Disclaimer: We do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do.

Authors: bluepurple (AriesOx17 and bogoalexea)

Genre: Friendship

Rating: T

Chapter 3: The Truth

* * *

The next morning after a restless night and continuous trips to the bathroom, Eames was lying on her back thinking about what the hell she should do. The last thing she wanted was to force some responsibilities onto Bobby especially given the fact she enjoyed his company... a lot. She didn't want to ruin what they have.

Alex finally decided to go to Sheri; she had good advices at times. She got up to take a shower. Luckily is was Saturday, no school no work for her. She didn't have to face the world with such heavy thoughts.

When she came out of the bathroom, Sheri was already making coffee.

"Hey, morning girl," her friend said with love. But before Alex could reply, Sheri remarked "Are you okay sweetie? You don't look so hot."

Alex who usually isn't the emotional type, broke down crying. Her roommate launched to calm her down "What's wrong Alex? Are you in pain?" Sheri then led her to the living room, sat down with her friend in her arms still teary.

When Eames could finally talk she explained her situation to her long time friend.

"Haven't you noticed that I was... different lately. Like physically different"

Sheri nodded.

"Well, I'm pregnant... for him"

Sheri was shocked. Her best friend was pregnant and she had such a promising future ahead of her.

Silently she started to blame herself for dragging Eames to that party.

"Before you say anything else this isn't your fault so quit torturing yourself"

Sheri smiled a bit…their roommate telepathy was as sharp as ever.

"Okay girl, if you don't mind my asking, how many weeks along are you?"

"Ten."

"You should talk to your parents about this one" Sheri replied without hesitation.

"Um... I was raised Catholic. Not only are they gonna freak out but they'll tell me to marry the guy and keep the baby."

"Well, you never know, it might be just the opposite... Just talk to them already" Sheri insisted with a little authority.

Alex let out a sigh. She realized that her parents supported her in her dream: becoming a fashion designer. They had the right to know. But right now she was hungry:

"Got some oatmeal or waffles? I am starved!"

Sheri smiled and went with Alex to their little kitchen and served breakfast.

That done, Eames decided to go to her parents'

"Lexie!"

"Hi Dad!"

"How are you doing baby girl? Are you coming over tomorrow at the usual time?"

"Uh... I was thinking of coming over today actually. I have something to share with you and mom only"

"Why? Is anything wrong?" John asked alarmed.

"Uh no... not really... I don't think so. So I'll be there in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay sweetheart! Your mom and I will see you then."

When John hung up the phone, he was a bit apprehensive. Something was off with his baby girl but he couldn't put his hands on it. Just then Andrea walked in from the kitchen and asked, "You were talking to Lexie and you didn't give me a chance to at least say 'Hi'?"

"Sorry honey but Alex said she'll be here in an hour... There's something she wants to talk us about. She made sure I understood 'us' meant you and me"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I am worried Andrea…"

"You're not alone so you know"

A little over an hour later Alex arrived. Before she could even knock at the door, her mother opened it large and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Oh Lexie something is definitely wrong. You look so pale!" then she added with added fear "Come on mom, I'm fine"

After a few moments, Alex and her parents gathered in the living room where so many childhood memories lie. She was tense... very uneasy.

"It's okay sweetheart. Just let it out" her father encouraged.

"Um.. I did something I'm really not proud of. A little over two months ago, I went to this party with Sheri. Anyways I met a real cute guy and one thing led to another and…and…" Alex couldn't finish her sentence. Once again she burst into tears which caused her mom who was sitting next her, to wrap her arms around her little girl. Her father was looking concerned.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" John guessed.

Alex nodded frantically all emotional.

"How far along are you?" her mother asked

"Ten... ten weeks"

Her father went on "What are you gonna do?"

"Well, I...I don't know... That's why I came to you actually"

"It's your body darling, your decision to make" her mom slipped in.

Alex scratched her head, not knowing what to say.

"But I must ask" Andrea added "Have you told the father?"

Alex shook her head.

"Oh sweetie you shouldn't wait too long."

"I don't know if I want him to know at all!"

"Why Lexie?" her father questioned

"Well, we're close friends... I don't want to screw things up"

"Hmm, again this is your decision to make. However you should think twice before deciding not to tell him"

"Yeah, I know... you're right. I'll think about it"

"Are you gonna keep the baby?" her mother asked eagerly.

"I'm gonna think about that one too, mom" Alex reminded her mother in a playful way.

"Okay sweetheart. We appreciate you keeping us in the loop" John confessed.

Alex just smiled and got up "I should go now... Got things to do"

-x-

When she arrived to her apartment, she saw a note from Sheri which said that she had gone to the food store and promised to bring back as much as possible. It made her smile. She never thought that she'd ever smile again after such news. But life proved her wrong.

She sat in meditation on that same couch. Her mind was made up on one thing: keeping the child. It's not that she was pro-life or anything, Alex just feared that she'd sense some remorse sometime later on, mother yearnings... As for telling Bobby, she still doesn't know. He's bound to find out that the baby's his someday but that doesn't matter to her. She doesn't want to ruin _it_, what they have. If _it _could be more then close friendship that would be great. However there's no way, she'd force his had. That's why she's not telling him. Well, maybe someday she will.... maybe.

The End

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading "Who Knows?" We have hoped you enjoyed reading the story, more total AU to come in the near future. Reviews are appreciated! Let us know what you think!


End file.
